Kameg School
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: A school where every age group has a class. Where each class is forever together till the end of college. What happens when an abused girl named Karrine gets stuck with the new kids (Naruto People)? And will Karrine die of not the abuse, but of her sickness? Full summary inside. OC. SasorixOC, DeidaraxOC, HidanxOC, SasukexOC, GaaraxOC, KibaxOC, TobixOC. Child Abuse
1. The Naruto Characters Come To Kameg

**Summary: (I changed Karrine's looks and attitude)  
Karrine is an abused girl who has gone to the same school her whole life: Kameg School. It's a school that has classes for all: College, Highschool, Middle school, Elemantary, even Preschool! And even though you change teachers every period, you don't change classes. Meaning Karrine is stuck with the new kids (The Naruto Characters) until she gets out of College. Or will Karrine die before she finishes school?  
Wether from the sickness or abuse, will Karrine die before she can be saved? And will she be able to make friends and loves with the Naruto Characters? Read to find out.**

**I had first put this on wattpad, but I had so much fun writing it, and I wrote so much, I thought this could make my longest story. Ok, I'm just going to copy and paste EXACTLY what I wrote:**

**I changed the character I am so this would be a school fic. Meaning instead of silver hair and purple eyes, black hair and green eyes. And this is purely fanfiction. I do not have green eyes, nor black hair, but I like it better that way.**

**Also, I do not have these veiws! This has to do with her life.**

School. You probably think of the boring place where learning is involved.

Me? I think of a safe haven. I think of love, life, and comfort where you escape the death, hate, and despair.

But that's just me.

Cause all the others have the life where they can ditch school, call it dreadful, maybe even get detention.

I keep to myself most of the time. It helps. Friends usually don't help at all.

But like I said. That's just me.

I do not deserve the attention, and I hate that I'm actually popular.

Not in the social, prom queen way, no. More like the, "You see that kid? I heard that she once was a model." And rumours like that.

Though, they aren't rumours. I was a model before. Everything they say is true.

I almost forgot to mention, my name's Karrine.

"Students, please report to the multi purpouse room, we have new students." I bit my lip, then got up and went to the multi purpouse room.

There were 20 kids there. Wow.

"Kids, these are all our new stu-" The princilple was cut off as another came in.

His hair was black, and his eyes were black as well. Almost no whites. I shrugged in my mind.

"You're late." The principle (She's a girl.) said. The boy who came in shrugged.

I cringed. No one shruggs at this principle. No one who wants to get home at the right time.

I've had detention once before, and the other time I got in trouble I was sent home.

Those were the only 2 times I ever got in trouble here.

Once I got sick...

But I never went home.

I got in trouble. Even if it was cause I was hurt.

"Alright... these are the only new kids." She said, looking away from the boy slowly.

There were only 6 girls in the 21 kids that came. I sighed.

"This is Deidara." Ms. Grey (The principle) tapped a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes on the chest with her cane.

It was more of a walking stick, but people called it a cane.

"This is Sasori." She tapped a boy with red hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Pain." She tapped a boy with orange hair and swirly eyes.

"Rinnegan." I whispered, knowing that power anywhere. I had it.

"This is Konan." She tapped one of the only girls, but of course not in the chest! On the shoulder.

She had blueish, purpleish hair, and hazel eyes.

"This is Kakazu." He was covered in stitched and had Christmas eyes.

I hate Christmas.

Don't get me wrong, it's a happy time and such! But Santa never comes, and I'm starting to wonder if even he thinks I'm a freak.

I always get the same present.

It's the same thing I get everyday.

"This is Zetsu." The boy was multicolored! One half was pure white, and the other pure black.

"This is Hidan." A boy with silver hair and purple eyes was tapped, and he started cussing under his breath.

"This is Kisame Hishigaki." A fish/boy with blue hair and white eyes was poked.

"This is Itachi Uchiha." A boy with long black hair and Sharingan eyes was poked.

I also have Sharingan.

"This is Tobi Uchiha." Another Uchiha? A boy with a mask on was poked. His hair was black and the eye that was showing was Sharingan.

"This is Sakura Haruno." This was another girl. Her hair was pink and her eyes were green.

But not like mine. My eyes are a bright, orb green.

Her's are dull green.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." He also had Sharingan, just it wasn't on.

"This is Lee." He had a bowl cut and really bushy eyebrows. His eyes were black.

"This is Tenten." Yeah, she's another girl. Her hair is brown and in buns. Her eyes are brown to.

"This is Temari Sabaku." Another girl. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She has 4 pony tails, 2 at the bottom, 2 at the top.

"This is Kankuro Sabaku." This boy had a hoodie on with cat ears, so I didn't know his hair color. His eyes are blackish brownish. He had face paint on.

"This is Gaara Sabaku." They must be related. This boy had red hair and green eyes that were similar to the ocean... and what my eyes were like if I was agitated.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." This boy already made my head hurt and I didn't even get to speak with him yet. His hair was bright yellow, his eyes were bright blue, and his clothes were bright orange.

It was worse than those neon signs.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga." She was a shy girl. Her hair was purpleish, blackish, brownish. Her eyes were lavender.

"This is Kiba Inuzuka." This boy also had face paint, and his hair was, even though also in a hoodie, was seen and brown. His eyes were black.

He had a dog with him. "And his dog is Akamaru."

I widened my eyes. He was alowed the dog?

"And this is Neji Hyuuga."

He was the last one. He had basically the same colors as Hinata.

"Now, students, as you know, I'm older than I used to be." I raised an eyebrow. She should have retired 2 years ago.

Here, let me explain this school. It's a school where High schoolers, middle schoolers, elementary schoolers, and people from college go to.

I've been here my whole life.

"So... I'm retiring." The whole student body was now talking to each other.

"In my place!" Ms. Grey called our attention.

"In my place is this nice lady, Tsunade. There are also new teachers, but I'm retired! I don't have to deal with any more of you snot nosed little brats!"

Once Tsunade, a woman who had blonde hair and brown eyes came in, Ms. Grey ran out shouting in happiness. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright... My name is Tsunade, and I'd like you to meet the other teachers. Come in!"

5 people came in. One had silver hair, one had white hair, one had a bowl cut like Lee, one was a girl and had brown hair, and the last had brown hair to.

"Kakashi," Tsunade pointed to the man with silver hair. "Jiraya," She pointed to the one with white hair. "Guy." She pointed to the one like Lee, "Shizunee and her pig Ton-Ton," I forgot to mention, Shizunee owns a pig. "And Iruka!" She lastly pointed to the man with brown hair.

There was silence.

"Now, back to class!" Tsunade cried, and we left.

**How was it? I had fun writing it. These are the Naruto characters in here:**

**Students:**

**Deidara **

**Sasori**

**Hidan**

**Kakuzu**

**Pain**

**Konan**

**Kisame**

**Itachi**

**Zetsu**

**Sakura**

**Sasuke**

**Lee**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Naruto**

**Hinata**

**Kiba**

**Neji**

**Tobi**

**Teachers:**

**Kakashi**

**Guy**

**Iruka**

**Tsunade**

**Jiraya**

**Shizunee**


	2. Stigma

**These are actually my favorite colors and foods. This is the work of fiction, and I do not own Naruto. I actually own books like the 2 she has.**

Deidara came up to me slowly, and I turned and bolted to History. The teacher was one of the new ones, Iruka.

"Hello." He smiled at me, and I smiled shyly at him.

The kids there were Sasori, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sakura. They were all the new kids. I slowly went to my seat, which was next to Sasori and Gaara.

Behind me was Sakura, and Sasuke was in the way back. I was in the front.

"I know the new kids, they were in my last school. So, what's your name?" The rest of the new kids piled in while I was standing. I looked up at his face.

"My name is Karrine, my last name is Schwimley. I love reading, writing, singing, and being left alone. I hate being the center of attention, bullies, death, and-" I sighed, and left it hanging.

I couldn't say I hate my parents. Though, yes, I do, I can't tell them.

Can't tell them I'm abused.

While I sat down, Iruka sweat dropped.

I forgot to mention, though we do change the teachers, we do not change classes.

Meaning I'm stuck with the new kids for my whole life, until I get out of College.

I looked down at my desk. This was my desk. I had engraved my name in it's top right corner. I need it for my stigma. I actually move it from class to class. It starts in this room, and I take it all the way to the others.

Meaning every time we leave at the end of the day, I push and pull it to History.

"Is that all? What is your favorite color?" I looked up at him. "I have 5 favorite colors. Blue, green, red, purple, and black. I also like yellow, but not the common yellow. I like the buttercup yellow."

I answered. "Favorite food?" I sighed. "Tatter tots and Inari." I answered. He nodded.

*After learning*

I got up and went to the side of the desk that had the handle. I pulled it out, flipped it, and pushed it out of the class room.

Well, almost. "Uh... why are you taking your desk?" Iruka asked, and the others watched me. "The reason why I have to go to the fridge in the teachers lounge. I am sick and I need a special desk and medicine."

I turned and kept pushing till we got to homeroom. Homeroom is always after 1 class in this school.

I finished pushing it to my spot, then said, "I'll be right back." I ran to the teacher's lounge and walked in.

"Hey Karrine." A teacher, Ms. Neko, called. I nodded to her, and got my medicine. I popped a pill, gulped down a liquid, stuck a medicine that was taken like a lollipop in my mouth, and brought my juice with the powder medicine back to class.

I walked in and sat down. "Uh... is that a lollipop and juice?" The new teacher, Kakashi, asked. I shook my head.

"This is a medicine taken like a lollipop, I have to take this powder with 8 ounces of juice, and I took my pill and liquid stuff."

He sweat dropped. "May I ask what it's for?" I froze and tensed. "No you may not." I said. I fixed the chair that connected to my desk, unlike the other desks, and put my juice in the cup holder.

"Um... who can I ask?" I sighed. "You probably could've asked Ms. Grey if she was still here, but since she's not, Ms. Neko is the one to ask." He stared at me for a good, long time.

I shoved my arm into the sling connected to the desk so my arm wouldn't hurt anymore.

Wether the pain was from my stigma or the bruises covering them, it still was better in the sling.

"You ok?" Sasori, who was next to me, asked in concern. I nodded and closed my eyes, pain coursing through my body.

Whatever the doctors say, I knew the stigma was only getting worse. I knew I could die.

Kakashi started reading, and the others talked. I tried to keep calm and stop the pain. I looked up and saw the book. It was Make Out Tactics.

"Isn't the author of that book a teacher here?" I asked, remembering Jiraya. Kakashi nodded at me.

"My dad reads it, and my mom gets really mad about it." I said, but I left out the fact she takes that anger out on _me_.

Kakashi looked up. "I bet. It _is_ a little... detailed." He said. I nodded.

I shut my eyes tight as pain throbbed in my head. "You sure you're ok?" Gaara asked. I nodded, and my stomach growled at me. It was so loud, some people actually heard it.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch.

"Do you talk to anyone other than the teachers?" Naruto asked. I looked at him. "Sometimes when the pain isn't as bad." I said softly, my throat constricting.

I coughed violently. I felt someone pat my back to try to get me to stop coughing.

Typical. No one knows you're not supposed to do that unless they're babies.

"I'm fine." I said as the pain slowly faded. Yes, it hurt still, but it hurt in History to. I can make it seem like I am not in pain when truly I am.

And a lot of pain, to.

Which reminds me, Pain was talking with the girl, Konan. They'd make a cute couple. I stared forward, then took out my books. One was green, the other was salmon. I wrote in these 2 notebooks.

Neji, Kiba, and Sakura tried to see what was written in there, but I shut it quickly and glared.

My glares have been known to have even the most stoic people have nightmares. Once, I glared at my image in the mirror and I didn't look again for 3 days, scared it'd still have that glare.

Yes, it's that scary. They stopped quickly, and I wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today there are some new students. 21, to be exact. Also, Ms. Grey has finally retired. Our new principle is Tsunade. Some other teachers were replaced and sent to another school. 5 to be exact. At lease Ms. Neko is still here. I'm hungry. I haven't gotten food since yesterday's school lunch. My stigma is getting worse. I also do not want to have to explain to these new teachers it. I already told 1 to see Ms. Neko. This morning, my mom shoved me into the wall. I think my arm may be broken. At least not my right arm. Then I wouldn't be able to write. I... I don't know why she did it. My dad punched me in the leg, and I have a huge bruise. Though, it is covered. No one will see. I'm going to die, Diary. Wether from the stigma or abuse, I'm surely going to die._

_Love, Karrine._

I closed my green notebook and put away both of them. The day was done. I got up, pulled out the handle, flipped it, then pushed it/pulled it to gym.

I can't do gym. My stigma and the abuse won't allow me. At least I do not have to make up excuses because I have a legit reason that is written on paper by my doctor.

I stuck my hand into my pocket to fish out my doctors note once we got to the gym and froze.

It wasn't there.

Where was it? I knew I put it into my back... pack... wow. I left my back pack at home today by accident. Oh no.

The teacher was Guy. I walked up to him. "Mr. Guy, sir. I accidently forgot my doctor's note." I said. If this was the older teacher, he would've nodded and let me sit on the bench.

But it wasn't. This was the new one. Might Guy. He looked at me.

"If you don't have it, then let youth flow through you're veins so you can finish!" He cried. I sweat dropped.

If I run, I could collapse from exhaustion. Then I could have a stroke, which would lead to my stigma activating, which would lead to death.

Probably.

"Uh, but I can't." I said. Guy looked at me. "How come? What's wrong?" He asked, giving me a smile with a shine. I looked at the others. They were staring intently. I glared and they turned away. I turned to and pulled my shoulder sleeve down so he could see the stigma mark.

**(It looks like the one on Cloud in Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children, the movie.)**

"What is that?" He asked. "It's my stigma." I whispered, pulling my sleeve up. He nodded.

"Ok, you are relieved of gym, could you go to Tsunade?" Guy asked. I nodded, and walked off, pushing my desk with me.

**I'm having fun with this story! Comment, Favorite, or follow.**


	3. The End Of The Day

**I actually did write this song. Just make sure to ask me first if you do use this song!**

"I don't care about the other side. I just care about me... I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me. I don't care about the other side! I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me!

You don't understand the bad things. They don't seem to understand you. It seems you're just to innocent to know, to sick to see, and just to hurt to say what you're thoughts are! No wonder you don't understand why I left you to die. And then you keep saying over and obver for the other side and me to hear you complain about us,

I don't care about the other side. I just care about me... I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me. I don't care about the other side! I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me!

Why do the others understand all the bad things? Why do they expect death? You wish the times became simple again, when death was unheard of! And then the others expect you to talk about it... they expect you to understand! They expect you to murder. They expect you to drink! And though the other side doesn't understand you, you just keep on singing,

I don't care about the other side. I just care about me... I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me. I don't care about the other side! I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me!

And then you understand. You expect all those things. You start to be like them. And though you never wanted to, you have murdered. But you still remember at times when you were innocent. You still remember that time when you used to argue that you would never be this way. You remember when you used to sing...

I don't care about the other side. I just care about me... I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me. I don't care about the other side... I just care about the times when it was just the people that understand me..."

I sang out as I walked to the principle's office. I had wrote that song. It was in the salmon notebook. I wrote stories and songs in the salmon one.

The green one also had some, but it was mostly my diary. I knocked on the door of the new prinicple, Tsunade's office.

"Come in!" That totally became her catch phrase from my perspective.

"Guy-sensei told me to come here." I said softly to her, tucking a strand of hair behind my left ear.

"Yes, he told me you were coming. What's this about a stigma?" Tsunade asked. I fidgeted. "Could you ask Ms. Neko instead of me?" I asked. "Why?" Tsunade asked. I sat in my desk. "I don't like talking about it."

"Why don't you like talking about it?" Tsunade asked. "Because if I don't get better soon, I may die." I said softly, tears coming to my eyes.

I don't cry often. I barely cry at all. But here I was, bawling in front of a stranger. I felt arms around me. It was comforting. I cried and cried. I finally stopped and snuggled deep into Tsunade's arms.

"You ok?" Tsunade asked. I nodded. "Ok. You're excused from gym today, but you have to bring your doctor's note tomorrow." I nodded again. I was excused.

I drug my desk to math. Inside was Shizunee. "I'll be right back." I mumbled, and went back to the teacher's lounge "Second dose?" Ms. Neko asked. I nodded, popping another pill, taking another liquid thing, popping the lollipop-like medicine, and getting another juice with the powder.

"Uh... a lollipop and juice?" Shizunee asked, sweat dropping. I shook my head and took a sip, and I spit it out again. It was bitter. I banged my head onto the desk, fitting it into the groove I actually made from doing this every week, from Monday-Friday.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, concerned. "This happens everyday. Go back to your work." I said, mixing the juice so it wasn't bitter. I sipped it and I learned.

*After Learning*

Lunch. Finally! I ran through and got my food. But once I got all my food I realized something. I could either go sit in my class, the loser table, or the social table. I went straight for my class.

Those 2 tables were horrible. I wasn't a loser, like I said, I was popular. But neither was I social.

I sat in between Tobi and Kiba. I stuck my hand in my other pocket and fished out the powder that goes on my food. I poored 3 table spoons all over the meet loaf and ate silently. I was about to excuse myself when-

"What's that?" Deidara asked. I looked up slowly. "It's a medicine that'll stop all the pain for the rest of the day until we go home." I said. He nodded.

Tonight was going to hate me.

*End of the Day*

I pushed the desk back to History and walked out. I shivered at the cold.

"You wanna walk home with us?" Kankuro asks. I look at them, then shake my head. "No thank you." I said, and walk home. I feek their stares.

I gulp and open the door. I silently slink to my room.

Or almost there.

I hear a smack and feel my back hit the wall. There was my mother. She pulls my arm until there's a pop. I feel pain course through my shoulder.

"Go do your homework." She snarls.

Her name is Shizumee. My fathers name is Kyle.

I run into my room and do it, trying to ignore the burning in my shoulder. I finish and go out.

"Your father is not here. You can go out, nut come back by 5:30 or else."

I nod and run out.

I feel a cold feeling in my stomach. I go to the park. There, I see some of the new kids. I walk to them.

They're fighting amongst each other. I watch, until I shift and step on a twig.

"Sh*t." I whisper. I feel a hand on my probably dislocated shoulder and I hiss in pain.

"You ok? Hey, Karrine?" Hidan asks.

"I will be once you take your hand off my shoulder." I say. He takes his hand off quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asks. I shake my head. "K-Karrine?" Sasori cocks his head at me.

"Your shoulders dislocated..." Deidara whispers, looking at it. I turn my head, thinking what would happen if I ran.

I look at my watch. It's 5:28. I widen my eyes. "I have to go home! I-I only have 2 minutes. My house is 5 minutes away! I'm never gonna make it if I can't run." I'm already walking off, the others following.

"Go away." I say.

"No. You're hurt. I think your parents would be ok if you were late because you got your shoulder dislocated." Itachi said.

"No. They wouldn't." I said. I stop. I could use my wings. I'd be there in the time frame.

"You guys are freaks, right?" I ask. They freeze. "Why would you ask that?!" Kakuzu asked loudly.

"Cause if you were, you'd be ok if I was to, te?" I asked, allowing my verbal tick to be shown. They nodded. I undid the ribbong around me and my wings popped out.

"See you tomorrow, te." I said, flying home. All they did was watch me numbly, until they all said in unison, "Woah."

I giggled at this, and find myself at home.

I took to long. I'm 2 minutes late.

"You're late." Shizumee said, roughly pulling me in, making my shoulder burn even worse.

"I guess I can't save you then." Shizumee laughed darkly and shoved me into my dads room.

*After she gets raped!*

I cry silently in my room, and start reading a book called Crave. I love this book.

I slowly fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow, to go back to my safe haven called school.

**Sorry, I felt the need to do that. So, comment, te! Then... I'll update, te.**


	4. The Next Day

**Song Karrine sings is Still Doll.**

"Say, you ok?" Naruto walked up to me and asked. "I heard you have a dislocated shoulder." I cursed under my breath. They told.

"Let me help." Gaara came up to me and popped my shoulder back in place. I thanked him and I walked to school with my whole class.

"All alone... I'm going to die..." I froze and checked my pockets. No doctors note.

Oh no.

I checked my backpack. There it was. I'm truly happy I have my backpack.

If I didn't, I would've probably ran, then I would've collapsed. People would've seen my bruises and scratches and all the secrets I've been holding.

I hadn't noticed where I was walking and bumped into a girl I didn't know. Her hair was platinum blonde. Her eyes were blue.

Next to her was 2 boys. One was very big. Not fat, just... big.

I'm tiny. I'm tall, yes, but very skinny. Not that I wanna be. It just... happened.

The next boy was skinny, and looked quiet. His hair looked like a pineapple.

"Hello..." I said quietly. I looked down so my hair hid my face. My eyes were naturally green, yes, but right now they were red.

I was hungry. And yes, I'm a vampire. I also have alter ego's. The alter ego's were part of the stigma though. I'm hurting.

I close my eyes.

"Hi, what's your name?" The girl asks. "Karrine." I answer quietly. "Oh, my name is Ino. This is Choji." I look through the curtain of hair to see the big one's Choji. "And this is Shikamaru." I see pineapple head is Shikamaru.

I feel my eyes revert back to green and I tuck some strands of my hair behind my head. "Nice to meet you." I say. I stick my hand out for a shake.

I get Shikamaru's hand first. I then get Ino's, then Choji's. I let go, then go inside. I do what I do every morning; I go to the principle's office. I get my back brace, then put it on under my clothes.

I don't put this on every day. But I go every morning for one thing: my Nook. It's mine, yes, but I leave it here because of my parents. Ms. Grey always let me keep it here. Why? Cause I have my textbooks on here.

I'm not allowed to read unless it's glowing at me. My eyes are to wired to allow me to. I shove it into my backpack and go to the courtyard to study my books. Everyone else is reading books that are made of paper.

I pay less money for each book than they do. I also got this Nook for free, at a charity where kids with special needs get something special and _electronic_.

I liked going there. It was fun.

"I look inside of myself and try to find someone else. Someone who's willing to die to watch you crying for help. I know that blood will be spilled, and if you won't then I will. My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be ki-"

I picked up my phone.

"Yes, mother?" I ask. "Did you forget to do the dishes this morning?" She asks, scarily calm.

"No, mother, I did them this morning." I say obediantly. "Then why are there so many dishes?" Shizumee asks, still scarily.

"I don't know, mother, maybe they were hidden from my sight." I say, flinching. I can see, yes, but sometimes I miss things right in front of me.

And even though it's because of that, I get no leniancy.

"When you get home, I want you to do the dishes, scrub the floors, and then go with your dad to work." I froze.

He's going to sell me. No, not like I'm a slave, but he's going to let other people punch me, kick me, cut me, rape me.

I hate it when this happens.

"Yes mother. Sorry mother." Shizumee says bye and hangs up. I put my phone back in my pocket and start to cry.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asks, coming up to me. I nod, and start to cry harder. I am still silent in my crying, but the tears are coming faster now.

I start to cough violently. I feel someone giving me the heimlich maneuver, but I'm not choking. I push the person away, and the coughing stops.

"I wasn't choking." I finally said, and Shikamaru blushes.

"Sorry..." He trails. I nod. I sigh, and hold my head in the position to crack my neck, then start to read by moving my eye towards the screen.

It helps me read. I stop and look at Shikamaru. He's staring at me.

"Let me guess. You're lost and you found out I'm in your class, or you think I'm weird and it's fun to stare at people." I say, looking at him.

"The first one." He says. I sigh and nod, getting up to go to History with him.

Once we're there, Iruka says he knows the 3 more new students. I'm wondering how I'm going to live if we get anymore new students or teachers.

...

wrong choice of words.

It turns out there's 2 more new teachers, Kurenai and Asuma.

I blink. If we get anymore new teachers, we may lose Ms. Neko.

I'm not losing Ms. Neko.

And if you guys STILL haven't noticed by the name,

Ms Neko's a neko. She has the cat ears, tail, and agility to prove it.

After we finish History, I pull and push my desk out to Kakashi, get my medicine, nod at Ms. Neko, finish homeroom, and then go to the class we have after homeroom only on Thursdays.

Music.

*Music Class*

"Hi miss Alice. With your eyes made of glass! What dreams can you see? Are you consumed by? Once again, my heart's been ripped. Tearing at the seems. Stuck in the patches are my memories. Still you do not answer. Still you do not answer."

I keep doing the violin, and the others are mezmorized. I think of myself as pretty good.

I'm doing the English version first, then the Japanese.

"Hi, Miss Alice Anata garasu no Me de donna yume wo Mirareru no? Mirareru no? Mada atashi Kokoro ga sakete Nagare deru Tsukurotta Sukima ni sasaru Kioku tachi. Still you do not answer. Still you do not answer."

I finished, and there was clapping.

I forgot to mention, the teacher was Asuma.

"Great job. You know Japanese?" He asks. I nod.

"I also know French, Spanish, and Seekerin." I say. He blinks, then nods.

I smile.

*Later, Gym*

I give my doctors note to Guy and get excused from gym. I sit on the bench, and Gaara sits next to me.

"Hello." He says. I look at him, then nod. I turn back to straing at the others run. Sasuke looks sorta hot running, Sasori is... AMAZINGLY HOT! Deidara is cute, and Kiba is... very... cute. Hidan looks hot.

Wait, I think he took off his shirt.

I sweat dropped.

Gaara then turns to me and starts talking. I answer him, and we start talking about my violin solo.

He loved it, and I thank him.

*Later, Lunch*

"Hi Miss Alice With that fruitful lips To whom does love Is cast away? Is lamented? Already I spin my words Feverish tongue Has turned cold The song to love Can't be sung either. Still you do not answer. Still you do not answer."

I kept playing the second part of the song. I was alone. I had already finished my food and was now sitting under the tree I love.

I even carved my name on it.

"Hi, miss Alice. Anata kajitsu no de dare ni ai wa. Nagete ru no. Nageite ru no. Mou atashi. Kotoba wo tsumuku shita no netsu. Same kitte mederu o uta mo. Utae nai. Still you do not answer."

I finished and stared up at the clouds.

"You like them?" I heard someone say. I jumped in surprise and turned to see Deidara.

"Uh... yeah." I answered, going back to the clouds.

"You ever fly into them?" He asks. I shake my head. "I don't fly much at all." I say.

He nods and we sit together.

*Later, after school*

As we're walking home, I say, "Alright, I'm going." And before any of them can stop me, I walk into the woods.

It seems they're scared to go in, but I've made this my path. I go through here almost every day.

Once I'm home, I open the door and wait for my mom to get there.

After she tells me what to do, I clean the kitchen, bathroom, and living room.

Then, I go to 'work' with my dad.

Kyle makes $200 with one guy, surprisingly. He hands me to the stranger, and I whimper.

**Comment! I love writing this, so even if you don't or anything, I'm ok with that. But I still want them please!**


	5. Learning The Secret or not?

_No one undertsands me._

I cry out in pain and recieve a slap to the face.

_I understand no one._

I bite my lip and feel him push me over his knees.

_I don't even know who this is..._

*The next day, school*

I cry out as I run into someone. I close my eyes in pain. "You ok?" I hear someone ask. I nod. I look up and see the person is Tobi.

He hugs me, and I stiffen. Tobi lets me go, and looks at me for awhile.

"Who're your parents?" Deidara, who just came up to us, asks. I look at him with tearful, green eyes, then start coughing violently again, this time blood comes out.

I stop and calm myself, slowly. Deidara is now holding me in his arms.

I cross my legs unconciously, and he notices.

"Have you been... raped?" He asks in shock. I shake my head, slip out of his grasp, and fast walk to the principles office.

I get my Nook and put on my back brace.

I walk to class, not even bothering to study, go to my desk, and cry. I am bleeding, I notice.

I go to the bathroom and see I'm still dirty from yesterday. When I was... raped.

I shake my head, and clean myself up. I walk out and go back to the class. Deidara and Tobi come back up to me.

"What happened yesterday?" Tobi asks. I turn my head. Time to get them off my back. Time for my Nightmare Glare.

But I don't want to. I like them. I sigh mentally, and glare at them. They take a step back fearfully, and my eyes soften.

"Fine. I'll-I'll tell you." I say, and look around. Everyone is talking amongst themselves. I push them out of the room and under my tree.

We sit next to eachother. I close my eyes and lie.

It's actually the half truth, but a lie.

I say I went with my dad to work, and I got lost. Some perverted co-worker found me and raped me.

They swallow everytime I say rape.

"You should tell your parents." Tobi finally says, and though Deidara doesn't like him very much, agrees.

I shake my head. "I can't." I say.

They look confused at this, but I just get up and start to walk away.

I stop and turn.

"I can't because... read the top branch."

I walk away.

Remember how I said I carved my name on that tree?

Well, I also carved my story.

On that top branch.

"Just read it with Sasori, Gaara, Kiba, and Hidan." I say.

Cause I wanna live.

*Later*

The group was about to go see the branch, I freaked and knew if they found out, I'd CERTAINLY die. I cut off the branch, and shoved it onto another tree.

"Oh no, it's gone..." Gaara said.

I went back into school, and congratulated myself... till I remembered what I just did.

Someone probably saw that, and I'll be sent home either early, or late.

Then I'll get in trouble.

.

.

.

!

I'm so stupid! I'M GOING TO BE BEATEN SO BAD! Or maybe they'll take me out of school, make me as their own personal punching bag that can clean.

I know how others hate school, but I love it. It's my safe haven where I'm not beaten.

I take out my Nook and put on YouTube, going on Monster by Meg and Dia.

Gaaahhhh! I shoudn't be listening to this!

It's about domestic violence and rape!

I need to just let someone figure it out, not cover the trail!

Then I wouldn't have defied my parents, and I'll be saved!

"Karrine Schwimley to the principle's office."

Oh sh*t.


	6. Finding Out FINALLY!

**If you don't want to read the violent abuse, skip the part blocked off by the warning until it says *END ABUSE*.**

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" I asked as I walked into the principle's office. "I wanted to know if you were available to help me tonight." Tsunade asked, pointing to a stack of papers.

I inwardly sighed in relief.

Ms. Grey had told Tsunade how I liked to sort papers.

I don't know why I did, I just... did.

Probably because it took my mind off of my life.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but tonight me and my parents are going on a big buisness dinner with his boss."

And it was true, Kyle was going to have dinner with his boss to try and get a promotion.

"Oh, that's ok." She looked down.

"Sorry for bothering you." Oh no. She's guilt tripping me. It has no effect on me, but if I don't do this people'll think I'm heartless.

Who am I kidding? I don't care.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be in gym." I said. "Doing nothing..." I mumbled, her not hearing.

I pushed and pulled my desk to gym, and got my medicine.

Ms. Neko smiled at me and said, "Hello Karrine, how are your parents?" I inwardly cringed, and said, "They're doing fine." I smiled at her and took only the lollipop-shaped medicine and drink.

I had taken the pills and liquid already.

When I got back to gym, I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey, what happened to that top branch?" Hidan asked me. I felt pain course through my body, and I lazily looked up at him.

"... what?"

I asked. "Where'd the top branch of that tree go?" Gaara asked. I blinked my eyes lazily.

"I burned it." I said. Silence. Then I giggled. LAUGHED. I was... happy. I was blunt, and yes, that's exactly what happened!

But their faces...

They were dumbfounded!

"... what?" Kiba asked.

I stopped, and coughed again, holding my side. Blood seeped out of the corner of my mouth.

I shook my head. "No laughing. Got it." I said, not meaning to make a joke, but did.

I closed my eyes in pain and drank my medicine-filled juice, and sucked on my lollipop-medicine-thing.

"You ok?" Pain asked.

"Well, lets see. I'm in pain, just coughed up blood, and I'm bored. I'm just peachy!" I said grouchily.

I closed my eyes again, and willed them to leave.

I really need to train my freaky mind powers.

They stayed, and watched me try to will away both them and the pain.

I looked up at them and gulped down my fear of them hating me.

I sent my nightmare glare and they all (and I do mean ALL) of them took a step back in fear.

I softened my eyes, and sighed, looking at my desk. I traced the grooves in the wood, and got up.

*After School*

I walked to the kitchen and started cooking. I made delicious-smelling wedding soup. I served Shizumee, Kyle, and Kyle's boss.

I waited for them to finish, when Kyle's boss asked me, "Why aren't you eating, my dear?" I looked at him. He didn't know.

"In our house it is custom for the adults to eat first and children to eat after, such as the olden days with the pilgrims." I lied knoledgably. Shizumee smiled at me, congradulating me with her eyes for the lie.

"Can't she just eat with us this one night?" Shizumee looked at me, asking with her eyes if I would rather eat and be beaten and raped harsher, or just not eat and be safer.

I decided to eat. I nodded slightly, and showed her I'd be ready. She nodded to me and I sat down, eating.

*Later*

Kyle did get that promotion he wanted, and I shivered, knowing what would happen.

Shizumee walked up to me with a razor. I made a sort of whimper.

_***WARNING: HEAVY CHILD ABUSE, VIOLENCE, AND GORE***_

"I did warn you. Either harsher and food, or no food." She said, lifting my shirt. She put the razor to my stomach, held my arms above my head and scraped it down my stomach. I screamed in pain.

Shizumee slapped me. "Now, you brought this upon yourself. Are you starting to regret your descision?" I frantically nodded my head, tears streaming down my cheeks.

She nodded and scraped it down again, only this time on the left instead of the right. I cried harder.

She then scraped it down the middle, making me cry and wail harder.

It hurt so bad.

_***END ABUSE (FOR NOW)***_

I could just make out people on the other side of the window. Then I saw who it was. It was Gaara, Sasuke, Sasori, Tobi, and Hidan.

_***WARNING: HEAVY CHILD ABUSE, VIOLENCE, AND GORE***_

Shizumee slicked it over my arms and legs to, and I screamed every time it did.

I was let go of, and I fell onto the ground, making me scream again in pain. Shizumee left and got a metal bat.

She brought it down on me hard, making a crack resound, and I cried out. This happened again and again, till my body couldn't take it anymore and I stopped making sounds, just laying there.

Shizumee stopped and panted. "Get up." She told me, and I did. She pushed me into my dads room and I gulped, knowing the 5 saw it all.

**_*END ABUSE*_**

_*No POV, before*_

"Did you see that?" Sasori asked, gulping. "I'll f*cking sacrifice that b*tch to Jashin." Hidan said, watching Shizumee hit the girl with a metal bat.

They all winced at each crack they heard, and watched the girl on the floor writhe in pain.

"Tobi doesn't like that woman..." Tobi said, dangerously close to leting himself go Obito on this woman.

"Neither do us, Tobi." Sasuke said. Gaara nodded.

"Get up." They heard Shizumee say, after panting.

They watched as Karrine obliged, and Shizumee pushed Karrine into a room, and Shizumee walked off to watch T.V.

"How can that h*e watch T.V after beating someone that she was related to sensless?" Gaara asked.

The other 4 shrugged, and they got up.

They were about to leave, when Karrine screamed again. They winced, and decided to just wait for school to ask her about what happened.

They didn't know Karrine was being raped.

They didn't know how they were going to sleep at night with the screams still ringing in their ears.

They didn't know they were gonna have nightmares about the things they saw.

And they certainly didn't know what they were going to do.


	7. Character Profiles: MUST READ

**Alright, this isn't a chapter. This is her profile so you know how she looks. On the day the Naruto characters came, she had curled her hair. The next day, she left it straight. On the day she came back raped, she had messy, frizzy hair. **

**Though I didn't say, when she left them (Deidara and Tobi) after LIENG to them, she went to the bathroom and brushed out her hair so she was 'pretty' again, even though she had been.**

**Yes, she does have wings, but she has different pairs. The day she walked with the Akatsuki, she had her dragon wings. Their green.**

**That being said, her parents are next.**

**Her mother, Shizumee, is a woman with black hair and red streaks. Her eyes are blue. **

**Her father, Kyle, has red hair with yellow streaks and green eyes.**

**You know how Karrine has that illness.**

**And then the pairings to Karrine are:**

**Gaara**

**Sasuke**

**Sasori**

**Kiba**

**Naruto (They end up being just friends)**

**Deidara**

**Hidan**

**Tobi**

**And that's it. **

**The next OC's are Ms. Grey and Ms. Neko.**

**Ms Grey retired, so you don't have to worry about her.**

**Ms. Neko, though, is still there. She's a neko, has cat ears and a tail. Her hair is purple, and her eyes are blue.**

**I may add 2 more for Itachi and Pain, but those would be Ann and Alex. The rest of the student body you don't need to worry about. Ann and Alex are Karrine's best and only friends. **

**Ann would be with Pain, and Alex with Itachi, if I put them in.**

**Ann has blonde hair and green eyes, while Alex has brown hair and blue eyes.**

**And that's it! **


	8. Their Thoughts

**I forgot to mention, all the kids are 14, they're all in year 8.**

_*The same night, Sasori's House, No POV*_

Sasori opened the door of his house where he lived with his grandmother, cringing when he heard Karrine scream again.

He couldn't believe she was being abused. Yes, he did notice some odd things like bruises here and there, a scratch, and sometimes even blood, but he never thought it'd be this serious.

Sasori's grandmother looked up at the scream, but just kept washing the dishes.

"Um... grandma?" Sasori asked Chiyo. "Yes?" Chiyo answered.

"What if you found out someones secret and you knew they shouldn't be keeping it, but you also knew that even though they didn't know you knew, someone else needed to know, should you still keep it?" He asked. Chiyo looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Another scream peirced the night, making the 2 cringe. "I wonder what that noise is..." Chiyo said. Sasori got nervous.

If Chiyo found out, Karrine would either hate Sasori, or get killed by her mother. He really didn't know about her father, but since she was an only child, Kyle was the only other one that could be making her scream since Shizumee was watching T.V.

"Granny?" Sasori asked, and Chiyo looked at him. "Oh, yes! I think you should wait and ask them before telling. But why?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh, no reason! I'll be working on my puppets." Sasori walked to his room and started a new one.

It had straight, black hair, green orb eyes, and pale skin.

Sasori looked at the puppet, and knew this wasn't working.

He'd just made a puppet of the person he was supposed to forget.

Karrine Schwimley.

_*Meanwhile, In Hidan's House, No POV*_

Hidan cringed again as a scream erupted from Karrine's house. He wondered what was happening, and walked in. He avoided the T.V, because at this point it disgusted him to think he'd be doing the same thing as Shizumee.

Hidan walked straight to the kitchen, but then avoided THAT to, wondering if Karrine had eaten. He hesitated, but pulled out a snack and ate it. Hidan turned on his radio and heard the song I Hate Everything About You by 3 Days Grace.

_'Every time we lie awake_ _After every hit we take_ _Every feeling that I get_ _But I haven't missed you yet'_

Hidan sighed and turned it off, just in time for another scream to reach his ears.

He SERIOUSLY conteplated calling the police, but decided against it.

He started praying to Jashin.

And before he even realized it, he asked the god to save Karrine.

_*Meanwhile, Gaara's House, No POV*_

Gaara was opening his door, when he winced at a scream that hit his eardrums. He opened the door and walked into the living room, Temari and Kankuro in the same room.

Gaara turned on his CD player and on came Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace.

_'I can't escape this hell_ _So many times I've tried_ _But I'm still caged inside_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare_ _I can't control myself'_

Gaara sighed and turned it off, and not even 2 seconds later, a scream resounded.

The 3 grimaced. "What was that?" Temari asked. Gaara grumbled under his breath.

Gaara then walked to his room and said, "I'm going to draw." He then proceded to draw to take his mind off of Karrine.

But he ended up accidently drawing Karrine.

_*Meanwhile, Tobi and Sasuke's House, No POV*_

**(Oh, I forgot to mention! Seeing as how this is a high school fic, Itachi, Sasuke, and Tobi live together. All the characters also have their powers.)**

Tobi and Sasuke walked to their house, and as they were opening the door, Karrine's scream made the 2 cringe. Itachi was inside cooking.

"What's that?" Itachi asks, looking up. Sasuke and Tobi looked to eachother, then shruggs. Itachi looked at them confused, then nodds hesitantly.

Tobi and Sasuke rush to their rooms. Tobi was in a room with the door that had pictures a little to...

KIDDY

for any of the other's tastes.

Sasuke had a room with a door that had a very...

EMO

feel to it.

Itachi's was the one that was plain white.

_*In Sasuke's Room*_

Sasuke started trying to forget about what had just happened, so he started singing.

"I wanna save the woman I love!

I'm so powerless when we're in the same room.

She's my little dove.

She makes all the flowers bloom.

She's from heaven!

She makes me feel like I'm flying.

I feel like I've known her since seven.

I start crying.

When I think of her past.

I'mma kick their a*s."

He then realized he sang about Karrine. He flinched at a scream.

_*Meanwhile, in Tobi's Room*_

Tobi locked his door and took off his mask. He layed down and thought of how to stop Karrine's abuse.

He _wanted _to go Obito on those ****, but he decided against it so his plan for both world peace and world domination would work.

He'd just become king of this world, have Karrine's parents beheaded, and make her his queen.

He had it all planned out. He smirked, and put his mask back on.

Obito looked at his reflection.

"Soon all these troubles will be gone forever Karrine. Just you wait."

He heard a scream. He closed his eyes as an unknown pain coursed through his body.

Obito was...

sad.

**Alright, that Obito/Tobi part was not planned at ALL, so I'm not sure how that part's supposed to go. Sasuke singing, I made that up on the SPOT! I had to go on the internet for some of the rhymes, but whatever.**

**Comment, vote, put in your reading list, or something.**


	9. I-It's Not True! Alright, it is

**Alright, it took me a while for this chapter, but I only write from Monday-Friday. Also, I memorized Monster, so that's from my memory. I may or may not be spacing the lines correctly or not, but oh well.**

_**I-It's not true!...Alright, it is, but don't tell anyone!**_

I ran my brush through my hair, trying hard to not move to much. My whole body felt like it was on FIRE!

Yesterday those boys saw my secret. I hope my parents don't know that. Who was it that saw? Oh yeah, Sasori, Sasuke, Tobi, Hidan, and Gaara. "How do the people in anime get their hair like this?" I whisper yelled.

I had to be quite or THEY would me mad at me.

...

Daddy loves me. Yes, I know he raped me yesterday, but he was drunk. When my daddy isn't drunk, he loves me. Last time he was sober he took me out for Frozen Yogurt.

I love Fro-Yo. It's the best, right next to Ice Cream. I sighed. I started downstairs, and walked to school.

Kameg school hides so many secrets...

I remember one of them. I shuddered, shaking my head, and started singing;

"Mummy...Johnny brought a gun to school He told his friends that it was cool And when he pulled the trigger back It shot with a great crack."

I kicked a stone and noticed someone was following me, or walking before and now they saw or heard me. Either way, someone's hearing and seeing me.  
"Mummy I was a good girl I did what I was told I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold But mummy when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye I'm sorry mummy I had to go, but mommy please don't cry."

I stopped for a second to tie my shoe, not looking up when I felt a prescence. I just got back up, and started walking again.  
"When Johnny shot the gun he hit me and another And all because he got the gun from his older brother Mummy please tell daddy that I love him very much And please tell Chris, my boyfriend, that it wasn't just a crush."

I rolled my eyes at the last line. Of course it wasn't a crush! I mean, they WERE boyfriend and girlfriend. I looked up just in time to see Sasuke and Sasori duck back behind a bush. I cocked an eyebrow at this, but kept going.  
"And tell my little sister that she is the only one now And tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her now And tell my wonderful friends that they were always the best Mummy I'm not the first I'm no better than the rest."

I fell over when my back suddenly popped, my backpack suddenly feeling extra heavy. "Uh!" I whined. I tried breathing normally, then got back up and hunched my back so I could carry it. I started singing again.  
"Mummy tell my teachers I won't show up for class And never to forget this and please don't let this pass Mummy why'd it have to be me no one deserves this Mummy warn the others, mummy I left without a kiss."

I cried out as I fell again, almost face-planting into the ground. I caught myself, seeing Hidan almost run out to help me. My wrist cracked, and I whined again. I sang with tears, laying on the street.  
"And mummy tell the doctors I know they really did try I think I even saw a doctor trying not to cry Mummy I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chest But mummy please remember I'm in heaven with the rest."

I sighed and got up, throwing my backpack onto the ground, pulling out the handle, and dragging it to school on its wheels.  
"Mummy I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crack Mummy listen to me if you would I wanted to go to college I wanted to try things that were new. I guess I'm not going with daddy On that trip to the new zoo."

I looked over on the right to see Sasori, Sasuke, and Tobi. On the left was Gaara and Hidan. I sighed, and changed the song.

"His little whispers. Love me, love me. That's all I ask for, Love me, Love me!"

I kicked another rock, and it flew across the street, nearly hitting a car, if that car hadn't been speeding. Lucky illegal bastard.

"He battered his tiny fists to feel something! Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something."

I looked both ways before starting to cross the street. The 5 did the same.

"Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie hear. Looking through the window."

I love this song. Monster by Meg and Dia. It reminds me of my life though.

"That night he caged her, Bruised and broke her. He struggled closer, Then he, STOLE HER!"

I closed my eyes as random people bumped into me, making my body scream in pain. But I kept my eyes and mouth shut.

"Violet wrists and then her ankles Silent pain! Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams."

I walked into the principles office and grabbed my things, putting on my back brace. Walking out to the music room for our free time, I started singing again, playing my guitar.

"Monster! How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the window!"

I closed my eyes tight, hearing footsteps.

"I will, hear their voices! I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's regrets!"

I sat on the floor, going to the corner, hugging my legs, and leaving my guitar on the chair. I cried silently.

"Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down! Murder ears with pillow lace, there's bath tubs. Full of glow flies! Bathe in keroscene! Their words tattoed in his veins~ YEAH!"

I sat there at the end of the song. I cried.

And cried.

And cried some more.

I felt arms wrap around me, but I didn't look up. I just cried into his chest. Or it COULD be a her if she had a flat chest.

I then looked up and saw it was Deidara.

"Dei... dara?"

I asked. He smiled down at me, nodding. I bit my lip, and quivered. I wondered if he knew. Even if he didn't, I wanted to tell him.

It was a sudden impulse. I wanted to so badly.

But only if he asks.

Please ask Dei-Dei-Kun!

"Why are you crying?"

THANK THE SISTERS, THANK KAMI, THANK JASHIN, EVEN THANK HERA FOR ALL I CARE!

"Other than the fact I'm in pain, I'm close to death with my stigma... it's not contagious, FYI." I say, him shifting.

But he was just getting into a more comfortable position. I almost laughed at my stupidity.

"Other than that..."

I inhaled sharply when Sasori, Tobi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Hidan came in.

FUCK ME!

I put my head back into his chest, saying, "I'll tell you later."

It came out muffled.

"Deidara, could you come back later?" Hidan asked.

My Deidara- wait, what?! WHEN WAS DEIDARA MINE?!

He looked at me, and I gave a tip of my head, saying yes softly in his ear.

Deidara nodded and left. I looked back at them.

Hidan's eyes flashed sadness. I remember that look. It was so long ago...

_*Flashback*_

A little girl ran through the streets, quite and out of sorts. Her black hair whipped in the wind, and her green eyes were glistening with tears.

The people moved out of her way. No matter how much they hated her, they felt sorry for the pathetic girl, age 5, running to see her best friend die.

He hadn't done anything wrong. He was only a little boy, at age 7, almost as monsterous as Karrine.

His hair was blackish blue. His eyes were red. His name was Drake. And he was about to die cause he was different.

"No!" Karrine cried, stopping her best friends death. The killers looked at her in surprise.

"What? Another freak." One of the executors that came to the town said.

"I offer myself so he'll live!" She yelled, getting ready to die.

"No! Karrine, what are you thinking?!" Drake cried, fighting his bonds.

A shot was heard.

But Karrine never felt pain. She opened her eyes, looking backwards, just in time to see the life leave Drake's eyes.

"NO!" She screamed, putting preasure on the wound, trying desperately to awaken the dead boy.

"A monster such as yourself deserves torture before you die. Just know, his death is on your hands. You had the elemant of surprise. You could have taken the gun and shot us. You could have paralyzed us. You could have knocked us out."

One man said. Another finished. "But you didn't."

Karrine kept screaming and trying to get Drake alive again.

And that same sad glint in the people who were watching's eyes came again.

_*End Flashback*_

That was 9 years ago. Drake would've been 16. He would've gotten a job and took me away from my parents.

But I didn't save him.

I let him die.

His blood is on my hands.

"Are you seriously being abused?" Gaara asked.

"I-it's not true!... Alright, it is, but don't tell anyone!" I say, crying.

Their hearts break. I can feel it.

And I feel arms wrap around me again.

More like 5 pairs of arms. I just keep crying.

**Yeah! How was it? Comment, Favorite, follow, whatever!**


	10. Sui, Akatsuki, Hebi, Kakashi, and Abuse

**I have a question. Should Kakashi adopt Karrine when everyone finds out, or should it be someone else. If someone else, could you say who?**

**Song: Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead**

I shuffle my feet, looking down. "Are you sure about this?" I ask, looking up at Sasori and Tobi.

Tobi nods furiously, saying, "Tobi thinks you should do it!"

I sweatdrop at him, and look to Hidan. He sighs, but nods.

The last person was Sasori. I look at him with these pleading eyes.

I want to do this.

But yet my rare shyness comes.

I'm going to join the Akatsuki!

Then something that I'm not sure is awful or awesome.

Someone I know came up to us. But, he was never in this school.

He came up with an unfamiliar red-head and a boy with orange hair.

The boy I remember was Suigetsu. I was a small child when I met him, we were both around 4. We were friends from 4-7.

Suigetsu was the one that comforted me while I got over Drake's death.

"S-Suigetsu?" I ask.

He looks up at his name, then sees me. He drops his backpack and runs at me.

I hug him back. "Mhm. Karrine." He says, and I giggle slightly.

Suigetsu laughs at this, and lets me go.

"So... how are you?" He suddenly got serious.

Sui knows about the abuse.

Oh, and I call him Sui.

No one else calls him that.

If they do, I rip their heads off.

"Um... yesterday..." I trail, not even speaking about it because we were in front of a LOT of people.

Sui growls, and stalks off to the girl, other boy, and Sasuke, who got there.

"We're Team Hebi! Or... now Team Taka." He says, pointing to the orangey haired boy, red-head girl, and Sasuke.

I nod.

"This is Karin..." He taps the red head, and she waves slightly.

"This is Jugo..." Back to the orange boy. He nods at me.

"And I think you know Sasuke." I nod, smiling at him.

The boys behind me, Sasori, Hidan, and Tobi, also Sasuke, and Gaara (Who just caeme up) gasped. They really haven't seen me smile the true smile I'm giving Sui.

"Yep, Sui. I've known him for around a week now." Today is Friday.

No school tomorrow.

Shit...

Sui frowns. "You wanna come over and spend the night?" He asks.

I blink, then shake my head furiously.

"Are you crazy?" I say in a low whisper, only the people really close to us hearing.

"Well, you know... I haven't seen you for like 9 years."

I laugh. "You saw me 2 years ago. Not _9_!"

He grins at me.

I smile at him again.

Then something very...

uh...

BAD happens.

"KARRINE!" I wince, and look to see my friends Alex Watershock and Ann Shuro.

"Hey guys!" I cry to them.

They've been in Canada for a month, and today they finally got back.

"Karrine, I missed you so much!" Ann cries, and hugs me.

I wince as she hugs to tight, but don't complain.

"You saw me a month ago!" I say.

She looks at me, a fake glare plastered on.

"Now, you know I can't go that long without missing you!"

Alex shakes her head slightly.

"Now, who're the new students?!" Alex cries.

I bite my lip, and say, "You'll meet them later, the bell's gonna ring! Oh, and I'm not in your class anymore..." I add the last part quickly and start to leave when, "WAIT, WHAT?!" I wince, and explain.

Sweet Angel's deserve to die.

In History, I got a perfect score on my test.

I then did the normal medicine run.

Once I got to Kakashi in homeroom, I smiled that genuine smile at him, and he fell over. I frowned slightly, and looked at Sui, who was laughing.

Naruto was to. I grinned, and turned to Kakashi again.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I cry, my hand shooting to the sky.

"Uh... yes?" I smirk slightly.

"If I may, I think you're missing something." He cocks his visible eyebrow, and looks down at his hands. No book.

I'm turning the Icha-Icha book in my hands.

"Yaoi is so much better." I say, and the class laughs. Kakashi gives a surprised grunt and grabs the book from my hands.

"If you want perverted, read this!" I say, handing him Omamori Himari Vol. 1.

He reads, and his eyes widen, and he giggles at some places.

I sigh, and grab my Yaoi manga, shaking my head at the perverted teacher.

He's the best male adult I've ever met.

I love being in homeroom.

And Kakashi likes when I'm around.

I smile shyly at him when he looks up, seeing me hide my manga. He rolls his eyes, sighs, and keeps reading MY Omamori Himari. I have Vol. 1 - 6 **(I actually do have volumes 1 - 6.)**

AND HE PRACTICALLY STOLE MY VOL. 1!

I glare playfully at him, and raise my hand.

He nods to me.

"Are you just going to sit there reading MY Omamori Himari, or do you want your Icha-Icha back?"

Sasori nudges me, chuckling.

Kakashi sweatdrops, and we trade back.

*LATER*

"I wanna run today!" I tell Guy, Looking VERY healthy.

I've been getting better since I told the 5 boys, and got EXTRA healthy since Sui came back.

Guy looks at me thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?" He asks, and I nod.

He gives me one last look, then nods, turning away.

"YES!" I cry, and stick my music into my ears. I start running the track as the song comes on.

Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show (bitch) Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show

I laugh as I feel fine running.

This is what I've been waiting for!

Wake up Grab beer Grab rear Shave beard Put on some scene gear Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts I'm undead, unfed Been sleeping on bunk beds Since ten So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined

I sing along with the chorus quietly.

"Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin."

I stop in front of the boys that knew, and put my hands on my knees, huffing and puffing.

I hadn't ran like that since Drake was going to die...

I close my eyes at this memory, and look up at them.

They're SHAKING THEIR HEADS at me and CROSSING THEIR ARMS!

Fuck them!

I stick my tongue at them and keep seeing.

"When I start drinking My dick does all my thinking Hoes want to be scene with me And I like their big thick titties D-Cups with extra filling Take it out let me lick it quickly Calm down it's just a hickie I'll blame it on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy Drink fast and enjoy your buzz Take back streets to avoid the fuzz I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya' I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta Buy beer Or pay the rent My signing bonus was quickly spent So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin' butcher And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher!"

I laugh at their faces, and take out the earphones.

"Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin."

They sigh, and I grab Hidan, shoving him out of the group and sit him next to me on a bench.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." I say to Hidan, looking down. I don't look up until he moves my head to see my face.

"You have no reason to be sorry." He says, and our faces get closer and closer, until-

Let's get this party jumpin' Let's see some 40 chuggin' I wanna see your booty rubbing against my dick when I start buzzin' Come on girls I wanna see you drinkin' I wanna see your brain start shrinkin' Make a move I saw you winkin' Drunken pussies what I'm thinkin' I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not Turn it up loud feel the ambiance Grab 2 ho's and do some body shots I wanna party all night until they call the cops Fuck a wristband lets all do a keg stand I'm like Cheech with out the Chong Hittin up the beer bong When the cops show up Their gonna get the finger And i don't give a fuck Cuz I'm the designated drinker!

We laugh at this, and we sing together:

"Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin

Everywhere I Go, Bitches

always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show

(bitch) Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a

weenie that he loves to show"

We smile at each other, and I get up.

*Later*

I bite my lip, and go to open my door, but it's yanked open first.

"Where were you?" Shizumee says in a deadly voice, and I see Kyle in the background glaring at me, alchohal waving off of him.

I gulp and remember what happened.

*Flashback*

After school my whole class convinced me to hang out with them. We all saw a movie, me sitting next to Sasori and Sasuke.

Then we ate dinner, me sitting next to Hidan and Gara.

Then we went home.

*End Flashback*

Blah! Those idiots!

They got me in fucking trouble.

I think I may die. Their eyes are almost BORING into me. I felt my father yank me in, and strip me.

I whimper, and Shizumee goes to get something.

I see a flash of leather, then I close my eyes, awaiting my fate.

**Wah! This was long! Oh well. I love writing this! Comment/Review, Favorite, follow, anything.**


	11. AN, Rant, Little Oneshot, and Disclaimer

**On Wattpad, this suddenly turned R cause of 'Content'.**

**I wanna know what content that is!**

**Oh well. Oh, PLEASE COMMENT, FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW!**

** "Besides, I think I did a pretty good job keeping it teen..."**

Naruto then says,** "Till you put that song Everywhere I Go in."**

Deidara sighs,** "I think that's the reason it's R."**

** "K then."**

Sasuke boredly says,** "This is also the disclaimer."**

Sasori, blinking lazily, says,** "Zerois4evermine/Karrine doesn't own any of the Naruto characters."**

Gaara then looks at me pleadingly, but I only glare at him.** "Just Ann, Alex, herself, Kameg school and..."**

Kakashi starts fake coughing, and finishes Gaara.** "*Cough revolting cough*& Shizumee and Kyle."**

I sweat drop, saying. **"And That's all... except w****hat I put on Wattpad."**

Suigetsu says, **"She said the following sentences."**

I read,** "WHAT?! Now this is rated R?! Um... what part is rated R? Oh well, I'm ok with that! Just... please read, comment, blah! Do anything please!"**

Shikamaru says, lazily, **"Desparate much, troublesome woman..."**

The rest of us sweat drop.


	12. Saved and Sewn

**Me: Eh? I just wanted to say one thing before this chapter... I have this same story on Wattpad... FYI. I also wanted to say, this is SO rated R! I get it now. Oh well...**

**Hidan: Finally!**

**Shikamaru: *Cough stupid Cough* **

**Me: What did you say?!**

**Shikamaru: *Grunt* I-I didn't say anything! *Runs away***

**Me: Yeah, thought so.**

**Sasori: *Sighs* Karrine doesn't own us.**

**Kakashi: She only owns Ann, Alex, herself, Kameg School, Ms. Neko, Shizumee and Kyle.**

**Jiraya: Revolting...**

**Me: *Shruggs* I have a lot of abuse in here. But... I get saved, whoo!**

**Iruka: *Laughs* Now one with the story!**

I'm naked, and dangling from chains in the basement **(Like the cover... obvious reasons why she's clothed in the picture.) **and have marks all over my body.

My ribs are broken, my head is bleeding from it smacking on the wall, and I'm STARVING!

I'm also thristy, but I'm more hungry.

I look lazily at the man and woman in front of me. These are not my parents... My dad is a whole 'nother person when he's drunk, and Shizumee was never my mother.

I cough up blood as a punch is directed at my tiny, frail, anorexic-looking stomach.

It's not my fault I look anorexic! God, you can see my ribs poke out! I coughed up more blood as the whip thrashes onto my body, making me jerk. I stop breathing for a second, and I closed my eyes.

I breathed in shallow breaths, and I feel a knife scrape at my body, and I scream in pain. They give me one more glare, and leave the room, locking it.

I try to get myself under control. I'm having a panic attack, and my stigma is making me vomit. I see the gooey grossnesss on the floor and wince in disgust.

I close my eyes and block my nose.

I start to sing.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals." I take a deep breath through my mouth, and it helps.

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocolyps, whoah." I cringe in pain.

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my system blow..." I stop, and look up as I hear the door open. My dad comes in, a little sober, and feeds me Grape Leaves with rice, herbs, and lemon juice in the middle.

I eat, and he gives me a drink, them dresses me, but leaves me dangling, and leaves.

Shizumee comes in with a spoon, and goes toward me.

*Eh... warning, this is really gross and could possibly maky YOU throw up, so just skip it*

Shizumee spoons up a bit of my vomit, and puts it to my lips.

"Eat it." I feel so grossed out, and shake my head slightly.

Shizumee gives me this smirk, opens my mouth with her hands, and spoon feeds me it all, and my throat burns, and I just wanna die. It's so gross.

*Alright, end of gross part.*

She leaves, and I throw up again. I can't help it. Shizumee hears this, then goes to me with a needle and thread.

She gets close to my face, and says, "Oh, you won't have to worry about messes and talking and eating anymore..." I shudder, and she knocks me out.

*Later*

When I awaken, my mouth won't move. I widen my eyes, and try desparatly to speak.

"Oh, you won't be able to." Shizumee gives me a mirror, and my mouth is sewn shut.

My eyes widen again, and I scream inside my mouth, and it goes almost unnoticed.

I stop, and give up.

"Atta girl." Shizumee transcends towards me, when the door bursts open.

In comes... the boys!

They gasp at the sight of me, and Kyle steps towards me. I hadn't realized he was in here...

"What... happened?" Sasuke asks.

I furrow my brow slightly, then shake my head at them, wondering why they think I can talk.

*After a boring fight, Kyle & Shizumee VS. Sasori, Tobi, Sasuke, Gaara, Hidan, and Sui*

I feel someone take off my shackles and only now realize my eyes are closed.

Sasori carries me out, giving me a warm smile, and they take me to the hospital.

*Later*

I awaken after the amnesia/anestitics wear off, and my mouth, though numb, is movable. I can speak again.

"Oh... I'm so hungry..." I whine, and hear laughter. I look over to see my friends... actually, my whole class!

"Why didn't you tell us you were being abused?" Sakura asks, getting closer to me.

"If I had, I would've died..." I said, and shifted my gaze away.

"Alright, someone is adopting you! Your new parent will be..." Tsunade, who is also a doctor, cause Principles get meager pay, said.

We waited for her to say it.

We were all trembling with excitement.

**Alright, this was a little shorter than usual, but who the hell is the adopter gonna be?! Should it be Kakashi or someone else? REVIEW!**


	13. Kakashi's A Father and Seikantora

_**Full Chapter Name: Kakashi's A Father, Seikantora, and Antagonists**_

**Me: Alright, I gotta explain something, the reason I'm writing for this and not the others. This is my style of writing from now on, and the others either are different styles, or they were wrote wrong. So, I'll be reading over them and either changing some parts to this style, just keep going but in this style, or just dropping and restarting it from scratch.**

**Kakashi: Enjoy the story...**

**Me: Wait! I gotta answer the reviews both from Wattpad and Fanfiction!**

**Hidan: *Sigh* F*ck... She doesn't own us, only the OC's and the school... in case she forgot.**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out at Hidan* Kota, thanks for choosing Kakashi! Dina Sana, Yeah, it is a lot of people! Thanks for liking it, I am going to continue, and thanks for saying please! Also, Calenia, you're welcome for the dedication! I just answered 5 reviews! I got that... GIDDY~ FEELING~**

**Iruka: *Laughs* On with the story.**

_*Earlier, Kakashi POV*_

I gasped at the news I was just told. Karrine was... abused? I knew something was off about her, but this? It was just to much! The person who came was a child in the class.

Kakuzu, who had been sent by Hidan and Sasori. I tried to surpress a gulp, but lost, and my throat ended up gulping anyways.

"Come, the others said you were Karrine's favorite teacher." I followed.

_*At the Hospital*_

I walked in, and saw the extent of Karrine's injuries. It scared me this was going on and we didn't even know. Her body was full of cuts, bruises, whip marks, and the worst... her mouth was sewn shut.

It made me so angry, so much, I wanted to use my Sharingan and kill Karrine's parents... but not before doing something much needed. I walked up to Tsunade, and said,

"I'd like to adopt Karrine." Tsunade looked at me, mildly stunned and shocked, but quickly nodded and gave me boring paperwork to fill.

But it was worth it for the girl that I hope will be able to talk, drink, and eat again.

I sure hope she hadn't suffered to much trauma.

_'But don't worry, Karrine,' _I thought. _'You're safe now.'_

_*Present Day {Small Laugh}... Present Time! {Laughs Maniacly, then static} Karrine POV*_

**(P.S: I got that from Serial Experiments Lain.)**

I held my breath as Tsunade finishes.

"Kakashi." I stare at her for a second, then scream in happiness, about to get up, but someone gently pushes me back.

It's Kiba. "You just got patched up, you don't wanna get more hurt, do ya?" I shake my head childishly and smile at him.

"So, I see you're happy I adopted you." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Kakashi!" I cry, and love how my mouth moves again. He hugs me, and I snuggle into his chest, laughing.

My life has suddenly took a 180 turn for the better.

I hear a TV turn on and see it's the news.

The Ino is about to change the channel when I see something.

"Wait, hold on!" I cry, and grab the remote from her. I watch as my parents are shoved into a police car, right outside my house.

"Reports say screams could be heard from the house many nights, but no one came to check until late last night. We have now arrested Shizumee Schwimley and Kyle Schwimley, on the charges of Murder, Rape, and Child Abuse."

I turned off the TV.

"Wait, what's this about murder?" Hidan asks.

"Oh, my mom was born a blood thirsty killer. 27 confirmed, 39 uncomfirmed. My dad would kill, te, but only when he's sober. 11 confirmed, 13 uncomfirmed." The others just stared at me, till I realized something.

"What about my stuff in my room?" I pout. Kakashi laughs and ruffles my hair. This is a great start.

"We'll go get it, ok? After you're released, though." I sighed, but nodded.

I've been told my Puppy eyes had around the same magnitude effect as my glare, but I REALLY didn't want them to go and leave me here.

The nurses told me to sleep, and I sighed a second time, but laid down and slept.

It was a fitful sleep, and I really couldn't get any relief.

When I awoke, it was dark. It scared me. The dark always scared me.

Ok, I'm no baby! I'm not scared of the DARK, I'm scared of what's lurking IN the dark. And I have this phobia because I have this feeling my mother's gonna come out with a sword or knife and try to stab me.

I gingerly got my feet out of the bed and held my chest. I was having a hard time breathing. The heart monitor went up and beat like a rabbits. It beeped loudly, signaling it was to fast.

A nurse ran in, and said, "What's wrong?!" She was concerned.

"I can't breath." I say, coughing. She quickly gets one of those breathing machines that go through your nose and turns it on.

I slowly but surely can breath again, and my heart rate goes down.

I take it off and cough again, then say, "Tha-" But it was cut off as the others rush in. Kakashi takes me into a hug, and I rest onto him.

"You ok?" He asks, while stroking my hair. I nod, contented.

I end up falling asleep in his arms, in a comfortable sleep.

_*A week later*_

"Alright, if she ever gets a coughing fit like that, or she's having trouble breathing, just have her inhale in this. It should stop in around a month." It's been a week since I've been saved. I've been stuck in a hospital for 7 days.

AND I STILL HAVE THIS F*CKING WHEELCHAIR!

My ribs are heeling nicely, my head's cut is bandaged, and I've gotten slightly bigger.

But I have to pace myself to get out of this anorexic-looking phase.

But I'mma get my stuff... Like Dolly (Shut The F*ck Up, like Little Kim would say, I love that doll! She's been mine a week before I was born! I got it from the baby shower.)

my diary and my writing/drawinf book, my iPod (That I'm hiding somewhere special... in my bra drawer!)

My pillow, sheets, comforter... God, for being abused I sure do have some things...

I need my razor, clothes (Sh*t, I need more clothes...) and my bath stuff.

We go to my house and I get everything I listed, grabbing my backpack as well. I hesitate, but grab all the orange juice, pixie sticks, and Inari I can find in the house.

Those would be my favorite stuff, add potatoes, Ice Cream, and Steak, and I would happily live off of that.

I stick it in my (Bottomless) backpack (Yeah, I'm magical!) and stuff everything else to. I walk out, and get in with Kakashi.

Things are really starting to look up...

When we got to Kakashi's-er, Our, house, I set up the room Kakashi told me was mine.

I painted the door black with red clouds on it, then I painted my walls red, black, blue, green, and purple.

It was perfect. I set up my things, and I walked around it. Then I saw something peeking out of my backpack.

I grabbed it, and opened it, it being a box.

Inside was a note.

_Hello, Seikantora. We meet again. Time for our little game. Remember? It's a game of chance. Remeber, I'll find you wherever you go. No matter where you go, I'll find you... You're mine now._

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, as I gasped and dropped the paper.

Not now! Not when I just got a good life.

I can't have Seikan, or Clair, or Teara, or **_Him _**ruining my life just as I got it good!

I put the note back into the box and threw it.

'No matter where you go, I'll find you...'

I gulped as I thought back on the words.

I have a photographic memory, btw.

I grabbed my diary, went to the page where I wrote all **_His _**letters down, and wrote what I read.

I'm so screwed.

**Me: Yeah! It was longer!**

**Shikamaru: And a new antagonist.**

**Kakashi: Her parents are done for, right?**

**Me: WRONG!**

**Itachi: *Sighs* Just finish the chapter already.**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out at Itachi* Bye!**


	14. Pixie Sticks and Orange Juice

**Me: This is the last chapter till Monday, then I'm gonna write a much needed chapter for Karrine so I can get to the sequel, Karrine Shippuden.**

**Hidan: Get to the sequel already!**

**Me: *Sticks tongue out* You just want me to get to the sequel so you'll be in it!**

**Hidan: ... Maybe~**

**Me: Just don't get mad if there's no chapter on Saturday or Sunday, I update everyday from Monday-Friday. Oh, also,**

**This is Clair**

_This is Teara._

This is Karrine.

_**This is Alice.**_

**Kakashi: On with the story... It's in No POV at the moment.**

Kakashi looked up as Karrine ran downstairs in a flurry of sweat, a backpack, orange juice, and pixie sticks.

"Karrine?" Kakashi asked, and Karrine, startled, dropped her pixie stick, and the powder fell onto the floor.

Silence.

"Kakashi." Karrine's voice was dangerously low, and a dark aura surrounded her, making Kakashi gulp.

"I'm not in the mood today, and Pixie Sticks and Orange Juice calm me down." Karrine said, and Kakashi took a step back.

"You made me drop my Pixie Sticks..." Karrine began, then finished cheerfully, "So, you're gonna have to buy me more!" She dropped the happy act. "Or else."

And the 2 left for school.

It was a nice brisk Monday, and the 2 stopped at a side corner store, 7-Eleven, and got 5 jumbo Pixie Sticks and 4 bottles of Orange Juice.

Karrine happily ate the Pixie Sticks and drank her juice, popping in a CD.

*Monster by Skillet*

*Karrine POV*

I hummed along to the song, thinking how this song portrayed me.

'The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it.'

I drank my Orange Juice and gulped down some powder.

*Later, Put on Naruto OST 2 Afternoon Of Konoha*

"This is boring, Kakashi!" I whined as we had to sit in a line so we could get in the principles office.

"Then you should find something to unboringify iy!" I sweat dropped at his words. "That's not a word." He rubbed the back of his neck, then stopped.

"Come on, we'll be late!

"WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" I cry.

He gives me a playful glare, and I give him my puppy dog eyes.

He sighs, and I'm now in History.

"Vas happenin?" I say, then shruggs.

*Naruto OST 2 Fooling Mode*

I walk into my desk and sit down, happy.

I cock my head as Iruka gives me thisweird look, and I frown slightly.

"Vat?" I say. The others laugh.

"What's so funny... is it my accent, te... I stopped surpressing it this mornin'!" I cry, and the rest sweat drop.

"Now today, we have a test!"

*Naruto OST 2 Survival Examination*

I bite my lip.

Shit.

I haven't been studying...

Me and Naruto look at eachother, the same look of dread.

Well... F*ck...

*Naruto OST 1 Strong and Strike*

We test hard,and then I see I passed.

"F*ck yes!" I cry, then blush heavily as everyone is staring, then let Clair take over.

Oh, after 12 chapters **(I'm not counting the 2 AN's.)** I still haven't told you!

I have 3 split personalities. Clair, me, and Teara.

Well, now you'll meet Clair.

*I Don't Wanna Die (Nightcore) by Hollywood Undead*

"What? You got a problem or something?" Clair cracked my knuckles, making me wince inside my head. Hasn't anyone told her it's bad for her to do that?

Yes.

"Cause I can fix that." Clair has a much darker voice, and she only comes out when I let her or get angry.

And right now it's both.

They shivered, and Teara just had to ruin the moment.

"Cause, you know, it's not everyday you see a girl jump up and crack her knuckles at you!" She said in her squeky voice that mad eTobi feel shunned.

"Right?" Clair finished, and everyone nodded furiously.

"Good." Clair let me back in control and I plopped back into my seat.

*Take Me Out (Nightcore) Franz Ferdinand*

"What was that?" I turned to Gaara and said, "None of your buisness." Teara just had to add, "Besides, you shouldn't ask silly questions, nano **[1]**!"

"Cause her voice isn't annoying enough to hear once..." Clair grumbled in my head, and I giggled.

Sakura, Ino, Gaara, and Temari gave me strange looks, but I shrugged it off.

"Lalalalalala, lalalalala I like your smile... eh, no." I said, and sang out quietly. "I hate verything about you, your so mean and ugly and such a smart ass.

If you got a prize for being a slut you'd get first prize, you man wh*re, cause if you knew the real me you'd say..."

I shut my mouth and shook my head. I just freestyle rapped.

Yeahs!

*Later cause nothing else happened till lunch...*

I walked off, and caught a brick that came sailing to me, seeing a paper attached to it.

_'I warned you. So, ready for the game? Lets play. Tonight, at the train station. You know where. See you at 8:00. You better be there. I know where you live.'_

**I say we kill him!**

_I say we go and talk to him._

He doesn't want to talk, you idiot!

_**Let's just combine what Teara and Clair said, go, then play his game so we kill him.**_

Well, I forgot to mention Alice.

She's really smart, and she fuels my Mind's Eye that can see what's happening anywhere in the world.

I wish I could see the future.

Alice can, but she won't share it with me.

Selfish brat, I'm her body!

I agreed with her, and went back to class.

This is sure gonna be a long day.

It's long, I guess.

**Sasuke: She's sorry she forgot to mention Clair, Teara, and Alice in previous chapters.**

**Me: I'll probably have a sequel where the world goes into chaos and it's NINJA TIME!**

**Hidan: Review!**

**Kakashi: Favorite!**

**Deidara: Follow!**

**Me: I'll give you Neji if you review!**

**Neji: WTF?!**


	15. Another Fault

**Me: I thank you all for waiting! This chapter will show Karrine's true colors! She's pretty...**

**Kakashi: Random.**

**This is Clair.**

_This is Teara._

This is Karrine.

_**This is Alice.**_

**Suigetsu: We're sorry if you got mad at us for letting you wait on Saturday and Sunday. Also, Karrine's birthday is in 8 days! She's going to get her hair dyed red...**

**Me: I'll have time to do a chapter a day unless it's Saturday and Sundays, and in the summer, there will be much more!**

"I'm so bored!" I whined, talking to Deidara. "Well, what do you want to do?" Deidara asked, and I grinned evily. "Something that's to explicit to say..." I say slyly, and touch DeiDei-Kun's leg, and he blushes a deep red.

I laugh at this, and say, "God, your mind is dirty!" Deidara looks away. I giggle, and turn to the clock. It's almost the end of the day.

"I wanna go to the movie theater." I said suddenly. The others looked at me, then Sakura said, "You sure? I mean, it HAS only been a week and a day since you were saved... and I thought you said you were afraid of the dark."

I puffed my cheeks and chest out. "I said I was afraid of the things lurking IN the dark, not OF the dark!"

The laughter from them didn't help, and I sighed, blushing. "Look, I don't wanna be treated like I'm made of glass!" I cry, grabbing my bag from Ino, and walking off to the movie theater.

It took them around 5 seconds before they understood what happened.

"Hey, wait!" Kakashi (Who came with us for NO APPARENT REASON) cried, running towards me with the others.

I giggled slightly, and stopped just in time for them to run past me without them noticing.

"Wait, where'd she go?" Hidan asked.

"Hahaha! You guys! Behind you~!" My voice sounded haunting at the last word, and it sent a shiver down all of our spines.

"Jeez, your voice is creepy." Kiba said, and I scoffed.

"I tend to like how my voice sends shivers down peoples spines." I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah? Bet you can't do it again~!" Kiba challenged.

I gave a smirk, and sang out,

_**"Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know you're still there**_

_**Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you,**_

_**loving you I won't let you pull me down Hunting you, I can smell you -**_

_**alive Your heart pounding in my head Watching me, wanting me I can**_

_**feel you pull me down Saving me, raping me, watching me Watching me,**_

_**wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you... loving you I**_

_**won't let you pull me down"**_

They all shivered involuntarily, and Kiba admitted defeat. Karrine nodded, and they watched...

Warm Bodies **(I actually wanna watch this movie... God, it looks good!)**

I loved how the zombie fell in love with the humans and then the zombies turned more human!

I thought it was a great 3-way twist of horror, humor, and romance! That was awesome.

I checked the time, and it was just around 5:00. I had 3 more hours before I had to go to... THAT train station.

I sighed, and looked around for something to do.

I spotted an amusement park, and pointed there, saying, "Can we go there? I've never been to an amusement park before!" I stared at the rollercoaster with sparkling eyes.

"Never?" Shikamaru asked, shocked. I shook my head. "Never..." I looked at the water ride.

"Ooh~! I wanna ride that one!" I pointed to the water/log ride.

Kakashi sighed, and nodded.

*After the amusement park*

"That..." I took a step. "Was..." I took another.

"AWESOME!" I cried.

They laughed at me.

F*ck them...

I checked my watch, and it said 7.

I was there for 2 hours?! ARGH! WHY CAN'T IT BE 8?!

**'Impatient much?**

You're just as impatient as me, Clair!

**Oh, shut it!**

_We have an hour. What should we do?_

I don't know. Alice? Help me see the train station.

**_Sure.'_**

We saw the station.

In it was no one that we knew, except a little girl.

Not that I knew her name, but I've seen her before.

She has pale, blonde hair, and her face had freckles, and it was PALE. Her eyes were light, light blue.

Basically she looked sick.

I sighed, and looked at the time again.

7:37.

What?! I've been watching a little girl that was about 5 for 37 minutes?!

Now I feel like a creeper...

Well sh*t...

I looked at the others and said, "Vas happenin?" They sweat dropped.

I smiled. "Heh, I gotta go!" and with that, I'm gone.

I'm creeping through the forest to get to the station.

It takes me 18 minutes, meaning I had 5 minutes to wait for **_him_**.

'**5 minutes? Sh*t...**

Don't be so vulgar!

_**He's here early... I can feel it. Don't talk to us! He's here, go-!'**_

I already stood and blocked a slash from **_his _**chains.

"Hello, Seikantora."

"Likewise, _"

**Me: I need help. I got this character all figured out!...**

**Hidan: Except for his name.**

**Me: Help with that?**

**Kakashi: Review.**

**Sasori: Follow.**

**Hidan: Favorite.**

**Sasuke: I'll give you Itachi.**

**Me: WE NEED HIM! If you want to do the disclaimer, just say 'My name's (Pick a name) and I love (Pick a character)'**

**Then You'll do the disclaimer! Also, I need help with the name please!**


	16. Answering Reviews NOT A CHAPTER

**Today I can't write because I wrote the NCIS one and my dog sh*t in the house. Also, I can't write cause I'm busy.**

**I'll answer Reviews though!**

_I love the story xD Naruto forever! :3_

_From JinXD150 (Chapter 1)_

**Thanks Ellen! You're a great friend!**

_Continue please_

_From Dina Sana (Chapter 14)_

**Sorry I'm not at this moment, but I've got a lot to do. Onto Wattpad!**

This ish awesome and awesome cover~! ^^

From LucyxH (Chapter 1)

**Thanks Lucy! You're an awesome friend like Ellen to!**

_this is good snd i hope she doesnt die but ill see~_

_From LucyxH (Chapter 2)_

**Yeah, thanks! *Spoiler* She doesn't~ I'd never kill myself off! *End Spoiler***

_Wow. AWSOME SONG^^_

_From ninja8789 (Chapter 3)_

T**hanks! It took me awhile to write it!**

_s_o sad~ T ~ T

From LucyxH (Chapter 4)

**I_ know! It's really freaking cry worthy! It's hard to write the sad parts without frowning in sadness._**

**_I don't cry, btw, for books, stories, or movies. But I cry for music sometimes ^_^_**

_Please update soon^%_

_From ninja8789 (Chapter 14)_

**I answered you in the reviews, so I'll just put exactly what I put before:**

**Here's Neji!**

**Neji: Stop it!**

**Hey, on Chapter 13, I put the [1] on nano to explain, but forgot, so:**

**[1] Nano means you know.**

**And that's it!**

**Also, I need no more help with the bad guys name, it's going to be Jason! Unless you don't like it and pick something else.**

**Thank you for all these reviews!**

_**Before reviews I've answered:**_

_T_hnx 4 the dedication :3

from Calienia (Chapter 1)

**You're welcome!**

_Wow that's I lot of people now I'm gonna read the other chapter I really like it :)_

_From Dina Sana (Chapter 1)_

I** know, a LOT of people...**

I like continue soon please :)

From Dina Sana (Chapter 11)

**I'll be doing a chapter everyday, everyweek from Monday-Friday**

_Please continue soon_

_From Dina Sana (Chapter 12)_

**Well, I'll also be writing much more on summer.**

_kakashi_

_From kota_

**Well, Kakashi's a dad now!**

**Alright, I'll update tomorrow!**


	17. Troublemaker

**Me: Alright, here's a new chapter!**

_Recap:_

**'5 minutes? Sh*t...**

Don't be so vulgar!

_**He's here early... I can feel it. Don't talk to us! He's here, go-!'**_

_I already stood and blocked a slash from his chains._

_"Hello, Seikantora."_

_"Likewise, Jason."_

**Kakashi: Alright, onto the story.**

_(Fight Music!)_

_ watch?v=Ne7fDwgZQxM&list=FLaJ9lcYTctCOdyzQSDkMloA&feature=mh_lolz_

Jason slashed with his chains again, but I blocked and kicked him in the head. He grabbed my leg and flipped me over, putting his foot on my head.

I pushed him off, and kicked him in the gut.

He fell over, and I waited for him to get up.

I never kick a man while he's down.

Jason got up, and I charged, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it, kicking me in the gut repeatedly.

I squirmed out of his arm and I pointed my gold gunblade at him, and he pointed his plain plastic pistol.

I bit my lip, and I shot at the exact same time he did.

"NO!" Someone cried, and pushed me over, the bullet missing me and the person who pushed me.

Jason cried out in pain and a red cloud burst from his chest.

I cringed slightly, and closed my eyes.

**'You won the game!**

But what if he's dead?

_Then he deserves it.'_

I opened them again, and a foot kicked me in the face.

I screamed in pain, and felt another person hug me and punch the other (Jason).

I heard comforting words, but it didn't work, and I cried.

I ended up falling asleep.

_*Later*_

_**'Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? My mind keep's saying run as fast as you can. I say I'm done but then you pull me back! I swear you're giving me a heartattack...'**_

I sighed, and felt my face. I winced as I touched a bruise on my cheek. It was where I was kicked in the face.

_**'Troublmaker. It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind. I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes. There must be poison in those finger tips of yours...'**_

I looked at my body. It was covered in bruises, and bandages. I felt around, but found no life threatining injuries.

I kept singing.

_**'Cause I keep coming back again for more! Trouble, troublmaker, yeah, that's your middle name. I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.'**_

I stood and looked around. I'm in my room! I walked to my closet, and grabbed my iPod, turning on the song I was listening to.

_**'And I wanna know! Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can! I say I'm done but then you pull me back... I swear you're giving me a**_

_**HEARTATTACK!'**_

I stared at the mirror and closed my eyes in disgust. My face has one huge bruise right under my right eye, so dark it actually contrasts my pale skin.

And I mean the little red head girls with freckles, ice blue eyes, and WHITE skin. Like, no color.

Shit.

_**'Troublemaker. Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can. Troublemaker, I say I'm done but then you pull me back! I swear you're giving me a**_

_**HEARTATTACK!'**_

I let myself fall asleep, singing the next song, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

_**'We'll do it all... Everything. On our own. We don't need... anything, or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those 3 words!'**_

_*Later*_

"What happened?" I blinked at the boy in front of me. He was the one that saved me.

Sasori.


End file.
